


lozers club

by lucid_reader0304



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-10-24 20:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucid_reader0304/pseuds/lucid_reader0304





	1. Chapter 1

The Losers Club 

Book pre read section

6 highschoolers have detention with a power crazed vice principal . no one really knows each other but after one detention they have to work together and hopefully become friends to save the school from the vice principal. With everyone slowly learning about each other some find love and some find trust. The real twist comes when… well let's not get ahead come on let's read .

Chapter One : The Weekend  
*Blaire’s POV*

Ryan's parents were home for the weekend so I had to find another place to crash. I collected my stuff before they got here. I decided to just chill in the school attic. It was half past midnight and I was so bored so I decided to do some “Art” on the walls of school. It was just a normal little schools boring sign. I guess my mistake was signing it.

*Matthew’s POV*

I was so mad on friday. What kinda person would try and leak all my text. Lucky i convinced the kids at schools they weren’t mine. I finally confronted the guy and he just kept making me more and more mad . And when he called me a fag i finally lost it . I punched him in the jaw and sent him straight to the hospital which put me in detention monday. Usually id be suspended but i was the best player on the team. They couldn’t afford that.

*Ryder’s POV*

I never do anything to get in trouble. I was literally just minding my own business in Art class when some Jock came buy and knocked over my paint onto my new black sweater. I didn’t even get mad until he started telling me to watch where I was going. I told him that I wasn’t going anywhere because I was sitting down and I started to try removing the paint from my sweater. He said it looks better that way and I didn’t react in a negative way. I gave him a high five… in the face… with a painting easel. But I still don’t see what I did wrong. The easel wanted a hug. 

*Kahale’s pov*   
I honestly don't know what I did wrong. I was dealing with personal business and stupid teachers don’t know how to stay in their lane. Okay, if someone that I don’t absolutely hate is being picked on, I am then obligated to stand up for them because they are the closest thing to a friend that I have in this school. Now, I don’t like violence; I would rather solve my problems by talking them out. I think I handled the problem very well. He pushed me and started a fight. I just finished it by getting him pushed into the hospital on a stretcher. You don’t ALWAYS have to start a problem to finish it.

*Jordan’s POV*  
I wish people would stop thinking I want their girl. If I wanted their girl then I would have gotten them already. Trust me. If I decide that I want to stare at my c...completely trustworthy classmate, Matthew, then I can. But no, some chick decided to block the view and her blockhead boyfriend thought I was checking out his girl. I don’t go to the public library, thank you very much. You can get all up in my face all you want but when you put your dirty, dusty, chicken crispy hands on me, then we have a problem. Oh and If your girl is still interested, tell her to meet me in detention on Monday. Sorry about the stitches.

*Reagan’s pov*   
Please note im nothing like my brother. I don't mess with the jocks. All I did was tell the teacher my opinion on her life’s work. She started drawing in class saying she loved art and wanted our opinion. So I told her I thought it looked like something my dog would throw up after it eats a birthday cake. Then when she started crying i stood up patted her on the shoulder and told her . its okay maybe your parents wont think your disappointment. I did nothing wrong because i'm an angel. I don’t think that angels get detention tho.

Chapter 2: Saturday Morning

*Blaire’s POV*  
Ryan let me put my things at his place today. I chose to take my spray chalk, a sketchbook and pencils, a pillow, blanket, my phone, headphones, my computer, and a notebook. I also decided to get a crap ton snacks on the way there. Ya girl gets the munchies. I’m Wearing my normal black leggings and a purple sweater. My new shoes were now painted rainbow.

*Matthew’s POV*  
I don’t plan on being awake for most of Detention so i just brought my basketball, phone, and headphones. I almost forgot my phone charger and blanket. I just through on a white champion shirt and some blue skinny jeans and my signature team Jacket. I finger combed my hair a bit and walked out to my truck.

*Ryder’s POV*  
I still don’t think it’s my fault but I have to go to detention this morning. I got a few books, a pillow, a speaker, my black leather finger gloves, and a backpack full of paint and art supplies. I stopped by the job this morning because I heard the girl from the skate shop talking about her Saturday detention as well. I know she goes to my school so I got her order to bring to her at the school. I also got some of the snacks from the bakery. I got myself a black coffee and drank over half of it before I even got to school. My car smelled so good. I hope she likes the coffee. My outfit is just a normal pair of skinny black jeans and a plain white shirt with a read hoodie.

*Kahale’s POV*  
I really hate mornings. Before 9:30 am, i don’t care about other people’s feelings. And I’m super grouchy without my coffee and I don’t even have enough time to stop and get some this morning. I just grabbed a bunch of snacks from my cabinet and stuffed them in a bag. I also grabbed my headphones, phone, crit bots and creators kit, My reflective aviators, a body pillow, and a super large cover. My outfit was a fitted short sleeved shirt with pineapples on it, denim shorts, and a black jacket. I put on a pair of black combat boots and silver stud earrings. Wrapped a scrunchie around my wrist and let my hair flow down my back. I grabbed my longboard and hopped into my big red.

*Jordan’s POV*

I didn’t do anything special this morning. I just put my hair up into a manbun and walked out with my phone and headphones. I saw my motorcycle and knew this would be the best moment of my day.. Wearing nothing special just a white shirt and some blue jean skinny jeans. I pulled up to the school to see a bunch of other kids pulling up and not even looking at each other. I was annoyed till i saw kahale pull up . i smirked and walked over. I smiled and she kinda just looked mad at me and the world. I wanted to see what was up when the VP walked out and said “ hello lil criminals are you ready for a day in jail” he then laughed and lead us towards the library. Before we entered he said. “ oh and no phones “ i knew people would freak so i spoke up. “ actually sir. We were told not to bring phones so we didn’t.” he nodded then locked us in. Everyone breathed a sign of relief. Thats when i saw him, Matthew he sat at the table closest to the wall. See the tables were like each 10 feet . there actually pretty good for sleeping on but little did i know we wouldn’t be sleeping today.

*Blaire’s POV*  
We walked in and i sat at the far end of the table away from everyone else i laid my head down and put my head phones in . everything was fine till i felt the chair diagonal from me move. I looked up saw her. That cute girl who made our english teacher cry. But i wansn’t in the mood for talking. I had no coffee and i was to shy too ask anyone if i could have some of theres. So i just said “ i came here to be alone. If im gonna be here all day atleast let me be in piece “ i was being nice unlike normal till she said “ sorry, just thought maybe the school shooter wasn’t as rude as some say” she smirked and went to talk off. Jumping over the table i grabbed her by her neck of her shirt. Her eyes flashed a sign of fear but her face stayed stolid. I was about to pull a punch when the other kids all jumped up so i just said “ dont call me that, im no piece of trash . and im no school shooter. Maybe you should go back to your mum and she can teach you some lessons . unless you want me too “ i then wink. I didnt know how to react when she said “ i dont see why i couldnt sit with you. Is it cause you think im not cool enough because you gay and nooone knows. Well guess what. I LIKE YOU . so i can sit as close too you as i want. I only said mean things to make you pay attention.” i was so shocked i let her go and she kissed me . throwing her off at the people standing around us i ran and hid in the back of the library.


	2. detention starts

*Blaire’s POV*  
Ryan let me put my things at his place today. I chose to take my spray chalk, a sketchbook and pencils, a pillow, blanket, my phone, headphones, my computer, and a notebook. I also decided to get a crap ton snacks on the way there. Ya girl gets the munchies. I’m wearing my usual black leggings and a purple sweater. My new shoes were now rainbow painted.

*Matthew’s POV*  
I don’t plan on being awake for most of Detention so i just brought my basketball, phone, and headphones. I almost forgot my phone charger and blanket. I just through on a white champion shirt and some blue skinny jeans and my signature team Jacket. I finger combed my hair a bit and walked out to my truck.

*Ryder’s POV*  
I still don’t think it’s my fault but I have to go to detention this morning. I got a few books, a pillow, a speaker, my black leather finger gloves, and a backpack full of paint and art supplies. I stopped by the job this morning because I heard the girl from the skate shop talking about her Saturday detention as well. I know she goes to my school so I got her order to bring to her at the school. I also got some of the snacks from the bakery. I got myself a black coffee and drank over half of it before I even got to school. My car smelled so good. I hope she likes the coffee. My outfit is just a normal pair of skinny black jeans and a plain white shirt with a red hoodie.

*Kahale’s POV*  
I really hate mornings. Before 9:30 am, I don’t care about other people’s feelings. And I’m super grouchy without my coffee and I don’t even have enough time to stop and get some this morning. I just grabbed a bunch of snacks from my cabinet and stuffed them in a bag. I also grabbed my headphones, phone, crit bots and creators kit, My reflective aviators, a body pillow, and a super large cover. My outfit was a fitted short sleeved shirt with pineapples on it, denim shorts, and a black jacket. I put on a pair of black combat boots and silver stud earrings. Wrapped a scrunchie around my wrist and let my hair flow down my back. I grabbed my longboard and hopped into my big red.

*Jordan’s POV*

I didn’t do anything special this morning. I just put my hair up into a manbun and walked out with my phone and headphones. I saw my motorcycle and knew this would be the best moment of my day.. Wearing nothing special just a white shirt and some denim skinny jeans. I pulled up to the school to see a bunch of other kids pulling up and not even looking at each other. I was annoyed until i saw Kahale pull up . I smirked and walked over. I smiled at her and she kinda just looked mad at me and the world. I wanted to see what was up when the VP(Vice Principal) walked out and said “ hello lil criminals are you ready for a day in jail?” he then laughed and lead us towards the library. Before we entered he said. “Oh and no phones.” I knew people would freak so I spoke up. “Actually sir. We were told not to bring phones so we didn’t.” He nodded then locked us in. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. That's when I saw him. Matthew sat at the table closest to the wall. See, the tables were like each 10 feet and are actually pretty good for sleeping on. But little did I know we wouldn’t be sleeping today.

*Blaire’s POV*  
We walked in and I sat at the far end of the table away from everyone else. I laid my head down and put my headphones in. Everything was fine until I felt the chair diagonal from me move. I looked up saw her. That cute girl who made our english teacher cry. But I wasn't in the mood for talking. I had no coffee and I was too shy to ask anyone if i could have some of theirs. So I just said “ I came here to be alone. If i'm gonna be here all day at least let me be in peace.” I was being nice unlike normal until she said “ Sorry, just thought maybe the school shooter wasn’t as rude as some say” she smirked and went to talk off. Jumping over the table i grabbed her by her neck of her shirt. Her eyes flashed a sign of fear but her face stayed stolid. I was about to pull a punch when the other kids all jumped up so i just said “Don't call me that, i'm no piece of trash. and i'm no school shooter. Maybe you should go back to your mum and she can teach you some lessons . unless you want me too. “I then wink. I didn't know how to react when she said “ I don't see why I couldn't sit with you. Is it cause you think im not cool enough because you’re gay and no one knows. Well guess what. I LIKE YOU . so i can sit as close to you as I want. I only said mean things to make you pay attention.” I was so shocked I let her go and she kissed me. Throwing her off at the people standing around us, I ran and hid in the back of the library.   
I heard a boy say something about me being crazy. I waited till everyone calmed down and went and got my stuff. I brought it back to my corner of the library. I had made a fort out of a smaller table and my pillows and blankets. I didn’t notice that someone had been knocking on my table till they finally opened the blanket . I looked over and saw the same girl from earlier with two people behind her. I just groaned and rolled over so she could come in. then she said…

*Reagan’s POV*  
Once she ran off I just stood up and sat down in a chair. Everyone was looking at me and my brother was pacing in front of me as I fiddled with my phone. He was shouting that we were both crazy. Finally I just told him to shut it. He sat down and we all decided to make a plan. Id just apologize and tell her i understand if she couldn’t forgive me. When she finally came out I went to talk to her. But i froze. By the time I could stand up she was already walking back to the area she was hiding. So this guy named Jordan said he’d follow her and see what she was doing. He came back and said “She's making a fort.” So we started out plan everyone got our pillows and blankets and made a giant fort. Now it was just my job to apologize and invite her over. So Jordan pointed too where she was and ryder and kahale dragged me over there. I knocked twice before literally just opening the blanket up. I stared at her for a second before she rolled over and patted a place for me to sit. I sat down and said “Listen. I'm so sorry. I was just tired and cranky and jealous. And so i was wondering if we could make up and forget it “ she looked kinda like she was thinking so I added “Everyone made a fort for us to hang out in. and one kid knows how to get newer movies on his phone and his phone is big enough for the projector in the library… all we would need is your white blanket.” . Seeing her smile was really reassuring so when she grabbed my hand and stood up I finally understood she was too soft for me to be mean to.

*Kahale’s POV*  
Jordan smiled at me this morning but I was way too grumpy to even smile back. The VP tried to make us not have phone today. But Jordan made up a lie that we were told not to have our phones in here. I was just about to choke the life out of this man. When the door locked, we all pulled out our phones and I sat alone. I was looking around the classroom and saw a chick sit alone and put her head down. Then Reagan went over there. I didn’t really pay too much attention to them. I looked around again and saw a boy staring at me. He is the barista that normally gets my coffee at the coffee shop across from the skate joint. I don’t think he knows that I was looking at him because he kept staring at me. But when I raised my eyebrow, he grabbed something off the floor and presented the most beautiful cup ever. It was a clear cup with brown and tan swirls topped with whipped cream and other amazing things. I quickly recognized my order and smirked a little. He rose from his chair with a smile and brought it to me. I took it from his hands with a quiet, “Thanks, love.” And took a long sip. He looked at me with some emotion in his eyes that I couldn’t decipher. I raised my eyebrow again and he blushed. He turned away and went back to his seat. He almost sat down but then he suddenly stopped when we heard yelling. This is gonna be a long day.


	3. that saturday

put me in detention monday. Usually id be suspended but i was the best player on the team. They couldn’t afford that.

*Ryder’s POV*

I never do anything to get in trouble. I was literally just minding my own business in Art class when some Jock came buy and knocked over my paint onto my new black sweater. I didn’t even get mad until he started telling me to watch where I was going. I told him that I wasn’t going anywhere because I was sitting down and I started to try removing the paint from my sweater. He said it looks better that way and I didn’t react in a negative way. I gave him a high five… in the face… with a painting easel. But I still don’t see what I did wrong. The easel wanted a hug. 

*Kahale’s pov*   
I honestly don't know what I did wrong. I was dealing with personal business and stupid teachers don’t know how to stay in their lane. Okay, if someone that I don’t absolutely hate is being picked on, I am then obligated to stand up for them because they are the closest thing to a friend that I have in this school. Now, I don’t like violence; I would rather solve my problems by talking them out. I think I handled the problem very well. He pushed me and started a fight. I just finished it by getting him pushed into the hospital on a stretcher. You don’t ALWAYS have to start a problem to finish it.

*Jordan’s POV*  
I wish people would stop thinking I want their girl. If I wanted their girl then I would have gotten them already. Trust me. If I decide that I want to stare at my c...completely trustworthy classmate, Matthew, then I can. But no, some chick decided to block the view and her blockhead boyfriend thought I was checking out his girl. I don’t go to the public library, thank you very much. You can get all up in my face all you want but when you put your dirty, dusty, chicken crispy hands on me, then we have a problem. Oh and If your girl is still interested, tell her to meet me in detention on Monday. Sorry about the stitches.

*Reagan’s pov*   
Please note im nothing like my brother. I don't mess with the jocks. All I did was tell the teacher my opinion on her life’s work. She started drawing in class saying she loved art and wanted our opinion. So I told her I thought it looked like something my dog would throw up after it eats a birthday cake. Then when she started crying i stood up patted her on the shoulder and told her . its okay maybe your parents wont think your disappointment. I did nothing wrong because i'm an angel. I don’t think that angels get detention tho.

Chapter 2: Saturday Morning

*Blaire’s POV*  
Ryan let me put my things at his place today. I chose to take my spray chalk, a sketchbook and pencils, a pillow, blanket, my phone, headphones, my computer, and a notebook. I also decided to get a crap ton snacks on the way there. Ya girl gets the munchies. I’m wearing my usual black leggings and a purple sweater. My new shoes were now rainbow painted.

*Matthew’s POV*  
I don’t plan on being awake for most of Detention so i just brought my basketball, phone, and headphones. I almost forgot my phone charger and blanket. I just through on a white champion shirt and some blue skinny jeans and my signature team Jacket. I finger combed my hair a bit and walked out to my truck.

*Ryder’s POV*  
I still don’t think it’s my fault but I have to go to detention this morning. I got a few books, a pillow, a speaker, my black leather finger gloves, and a backpack full of paint and art supplies. I stopped by the job this morning because I heard the girl from the skate shop talking about her Saturday detention as well. I know she goes to my school so I got her order to bring to her at the school. I also got some of the snacks from the bakery. I got myself a black coffee and drank over half of it before I even got to school. My car smelled so good. I hope she likes the coffee. My outfit is just a normal pair of skinny black jeans and a plain white shirt with a red hoodie.

*Kahale’s POV*  
I really hate mornings. Before 9:30 am, I don’t care about other people’s feelings. And I’m super grouchy without my coffee and I don’t even have enough time to stop and get some this morning. I just grabbed a bunch of snacks from my cabinet and stuffed them in a bag. I also grabbed my headphones, phone, crit bots and creators kit, My reflective aviators, a body pillow, and a super large cover. My outfit was a fitted short sleeved shirt with pineapples on it, denim shorts, and a black jacket. I put on a pair of black combat boots and silver stud earrings. Wrapped a scrunchie around my wrist and let my hair flow down my back. I grabbed my longboard and hopped into my big red.

*Jordan’s POV*

I didn’t do anything special this morning. I just put my hair up into a manbun and walked out with my phone and headphones. I saw my motorcycle and knew this would be the best moment of my day.. Wearing nothing special just a white shirt and some denim skinny jeans. I pulled up to the school to see a bunch of other kids pulling up and not even looking at each other. I was annoyed until i saw Kahale pull up . I smirked and walked over. I smiled at her and she kinda just looked mad at me and the world. I wanted to see what was up when the VP(Vice Principal) walked out and said “ hello lil criminals are you ready for a day in jail?” he then laughed and lead us towards the library. Before we entered he said. “Oh and no phones.” I knew people would freak so I spoke up. “Actually sir. We were told not to bring phones so we didn’t.” He nodded then locked us in. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. That's when I saw him. Matthew sat at the table closest to the wall. See, the tables were like each 10 feet and are actually pretty good for sleeping on. But little did I know we wouldn’t be sleeping today.

*Blaire’s POV*  
We walked in and I sat at the far end of the table away from everyone else. I laid my head down and put my headphones in. Everything was fine until I felt the chair diagonal from me move. I looked up saw her. That cute girl who made our english teacher cry. But I wasn't in the mood for talking. I had no coffee and I was too shy to ask anyone if i could have some of theirs. So I just said “ I came here to be alone. If i'm gonna be here all day at least let me be in peace.” I was being nice unlike normal until she said “ Sorry, just thought maybe the school shooter wasn’t as rude as some say” she smirked and went to talk off. Jumping over the table i grabbed her by her neck of her shirt. Her eyes flashed a sign of fear but her face stayed stolid. I was about to pull a punch when the other kids all jumped up so i just said “Don't call me that, i'm no piece of trash. and i'm no school shooter. Maybe you should go back to your mum and she can teach you some lessons . unless you want me too. “I then wink. I didn't know how to react when she said “ I don't see why I couldn't sit with you. Is it cause you think im not cool enough because you’re gay and no one knows. Well guess what. I LIKE YOU . so i can sit as close to you as I want. I only said mean things to make you pay attention.” I was so shocked I let her go and she kissed me. Throwing her off at the people standing around us, I ran and hid in the back of the library.   
I heard a boy say something about me being crazy. I waited till everyone calmed down and went and got my stuff. I brought it back to my corner of the library. I had made a fort out of a smaller table and my pillows and blankets. I didn’t notice that someone had been knocking on my table till they finally opened the blanket . I looked over and saw the same girl from earlier with two people behind her. I just groaned and rolled over so she could come in. then she said…

*Reagan’s POV*  
Once she ran off I just stood up and sat down in a chair. Everyone was looking at me and my brother was pacing in front of me as I fiddled with my phone. He was shouting that we were both crazy. Finally I just told him to shut it. He sat down and we all decided to make a plan. Id just apologize and tell her i understand if she couldn’t forgive me. When she finally came out I went to talk to her. But i froze. By the time I could stand up she was already walking back to the area she was hiding. So this guy named Jordan said he’d follow her and see what she was doing. He came back and said “She's making a fort.” So we started out plan everyone got our pillows and blankets and made a giant fort. Now it was just my job to apologize and invite her over. So Jordan pointed too where she was and ryder and kahale dragged me over there. I knocked twice before literally just opening the blanket up. I stared at her for a second before she rolled over and patted a place for me to sit. I sat down and said “Listen. I'm so sorry. I was just tired and cranky and jealous. And so i was wondering if we could make up and forget it “ she looked kinda like she was thinking so I added “Everyone made a fort for us to hang out in. and one kid knows how to get newer movies on his phone and his phone is big enough for the projector in the library… all we would need is your white blanket.” . Seeing her smile was really reassuring so when she grabbed my hand and stood up I finally understood she was too soft for me to be mean to.

*Kahale’s POV*  
Jordan smiled at me this morning but I was way too grumpy to even smile back. The VP tried to make us not have phone today. But Jordan made up a lie that we were told not to have our phones in here. I was just about to choke the life out of this man. When the door locked, we all pulled out our phones and I sat alone. I was looking around the classroom and saw a chick sit alone and put her head down. Then Reagan went over there. I didn’t really pay too much attention to them. I looked around again and saw a boy staring at me. He is the barista that normally gets my coffee at the coffee shop across from the skate joint. I don’t think he knows that I was looking at him because he kept staring at me. But when I raised my eyebrow, he grabbed something off the floor and presented the most beautiful cup ever. It was a clear cup with brown and tan swirls topped with whipped cream and other amazing things. I quickly recognized my order and smirked a little. He rose from his chair with a smile and brought it to me. I took it from his hands with a quiet, “Thanks, love.” And took a long sip. He looked at me with some emotion in his eyes that I couldn’t decipher. I raised my eyebrow again and he blushed. He turned away and went back to his seat. He almost sat down but then he suddenly stopped when we heard yelling. This is gonna be a long day.


	4. longest day ever

*Kahale’s POV*

Everyone went to sit in the fort but I made up an excuse, saying I had to use the restroom and I'd be right back. I was walking slowly to the door that lead to the bathroom, trying not to get caught. I cracked the door open and heard the VP say, “I have the money. Don’t worry about it.”  
Then I took out my phone and started recording. The VP didn’t notice me and continued his chat over the phone. “You just poison the coffee and give it to him. I will pay you once the Principal is dead for sure. We both need the raise for sure. Yes , I know that once it's done we can't go back.”   
I didn’t know how to react so I just stopped recording and ran back to tell the others. I didn’t have to use the restroom anymore and.   
When I got there I saw everyone laughing and wondered what I had missed.

*blaire’s pov*

The girl I now know as Kahale had walked out a few minutes ago and I was starting to worry she had been caught until I heard one guy say, “Hey chica, stop worrying bout her. If you didn’t know, she's very smart girl. she didn’t get caught.” I felt reassured. Then one guy with Blonde hair said, “But if she did, I feel bad for the VP. Poor man is getting a death glare.” We all started laughing until we saw Kahale run in.“The VP is planning on killing Ms. Klark, the principal.” she said out of breath. We all froze. The tension in the room was so nerve-wracking. Noone wanted to believe but the fear was radiating off of her. We still didn’t believe heart until we saw the video she had taken.   
I wasn’t thinking when I stood up and said “Then we have to stop this.” and before anyone could go against my words I continued, “We need to make sure this doesn’t happen, she has kids, she feeds me if my family forgets, and she is the best person I know. Plus if we tell the cops he’ll just cover everything up or say were lying.” as i finally stop speaking reagan stood up. “ I agree with Blaire. We need to stop this.” she said looking at me and nodding. I looked at Kahale but I couldn’t see her eyes through her shades but nodded at me and also stood up. From there the other three guys stood up and we all agreed to help stop this. Finally we split into groups of three to work with each others' talents. It was the girls in one group and the boys in the other. 

*Kahale’s POV*  
I don’t know how to feel about this whole plan to save the principal but it gives me something to do when I don’t have work or when I am just home and bored. But I don’t do well in stressful situations. I may look stolid but inside, my anxiety is driving me crazy.  
I used my Creator Pad to pull up a notepad so that we can plan some things out. Blaire was talking about something when I spaced out a bit. She was saying something about the VP but I remembered that the VP was on the phone with someone else. From the context of the conversation, I am thinking that the VP will is the one who planned it all and Whoever the other person is, will be doing the dirty work. But who would want to hurt the principal? She is so friggin nice to everyone. But I had to guess it was another staff member because the VP said something about a raise and stuff. Now that we know that it’s another staff member, we can eliminate all students.   
“Girl, you bout to bite your lip off.” Someone said, cutting my train of thought. I looked at the girls in front of me and raised an eyebrow to them. “Are you okay?” the black-haired chick said. I nodded; however, my body called my bluff as my leg started involuntarily bouncing. The other girl who was looking at me called over the guys. They walked over, looking quite concerned. “Is she okay?” the girl pointed at me. “I’m fine.” I said even though she wasn’t talking to me. Jordan gave me this dad look and I flashed a smile before looking at the rest of the people around me.   
The barista boy ran off in a hurry and Jordan put his hand out to me. I stood up on my own, but barely doing so without stumbling. Everyone tried to get me to lay down but I didn’t want to. I wanted more coffee.   
Jordan was looking at me like he was stupid or something. “What?” I asked. He just shrugged. “Spill before I knock the blonde outta you.” I threatened. His eyes widened as he put his hands up in surrender. “Okay, okay. I just wanted to ask why you always wear shades. Even when you’re inside.” I shrugged and I could tell that he didn’t believe me. “Then take them off.” He demanded, “I mean, I have bought you so many pairs, I think I at least I should see what your eyes look like.”   
I shook my head and took off my shades, closing my eyes before taking them off completely. “Eyes open.” He elaborated. So that’s what I did. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He stepped closer and leaned over me. I smirked a little. “Do you have in contacts?” He asked. I shook my head. He moved even closer and the Matthew appeared around the corner of a bookshelf and froze before walking backwards with his hands raised. “Matthew, come back around here.” I said. Not yelling, but not quiet either.  
He reappeared and approached slowly. He turned around and behind him as he noticed that I was looking at him. “Is this some cosplay contacts stuff?” he asked. I just shook my head. 

*Blaire’s pov*  
So we finally convinced kahale to lay on the couch and rest when ryder got back. He looked panic’d. Then he said “ where locked in. all the doors in the school. We can go to the bathroom and water fountain but that's it.”. I couldn’t believe this so i went to text my mom and there was no cell service. Ugh stupid school library. Kahale sat up swiftly but got woozy and had to rest her head back on the pillow. I knew this was up too me so i decided to grab a bobby pin out of my hair and my lock pick out of my shoes. One of the guys who i think is names matthew looked at me very confused. I just shrugged and walked over to the VP’s office. It took three tries before i was in but only because reagan kept randomly tickling me. Shes cute but sometimes i just wanna put her in a corner with a ball of string. Once we got inside we started to snoop around. There in the corner of his room was an old leather bound book. Grabbing it i saw it was empty so i decided to use it. Then reagan whispered “ i hear someone unlocking the door come on “ she grabbed me and we both ran into his closet. It was awkward being so close too reagan but it was comforting. The VP walked in and he was talking to someone on the phone. He was shouting but it wasn’t in english. It sounded like korean so i just started voice recording. He was very mad about something. Like he was so heated that he threw some cards on the table and stomped back out locking the exit of the school as he did. I jumped out the closet and grabbed the card. We then ran back to the library where I sat down and started writing the book your reading. This was the start of our friendship, our detective club, our future, our family… 

*Blaire’s POV*

So we decided to split up and look to find who the other person was. We were gonna put kahale and ryder together, me and reagan , and jordan and matthew. Everyone was gonna be working together. I'd be the hacker and hack his phone records and kahale would do some inventing. Matthew he is our look out and spy. Everything was going too plan. Then ryder blerted. “Hey dont tell kahale but i like her. I've liked her since the first day she walked in and ordered her coffee. I like the way she smiles, and the way she scrunches her nose when she laughs. It's so cute.” I stood up and squealed . everyone looked at me and i said “ let's make this happen”. We were sitting at a table making a plan to get kahale too fall for ryder when we heard someone say “ what's up guys”.

*Kahale’s POV*  
They finally let me get up and walk on my own. I didn’t see what the big deal was. I grabbed my glasses and put them back on my face before returning to the group. “What’s up guys” I said. They all jumped and looked at me. “You guys good?” I asked. They gave my a collective answers of yeses. I nodded and chuckled a little. I looked at the table to see what they were doing. My eyes darted everywhere until it landed on my name next to the “Ryder”. I raised an eyebrow and looked at him. He was already looking at me and smiling. I awkwardly smiled back and the group started laughing at me. “Bruh, anyone got some coffee?” Said one girl. “Anyone got a name?” asked the girl with Black hair. “I’m Kahale. But you can just call me Hale is you like.” 

The black haired girl looked me up and down and nodded her head. I raised an eyebrow at her and she looked at Ryder. Then the short chick started laughing as her cheeks started to turn red. “Am I missing something?” I asked them. No one responded. “Hello?” I snapped at them. When they refused to answer me, I felt my blood start to boil. I lifted my shades and pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. I let them back down and everyone was stolid. “What?” I said, my voice slightly raised. They looked at one another and that’s when I almost lost my ish. I walked away angrily and went back to my table, grabbing my backpack and other belongings and venturing to the corner of the library farthest from the group. It pissed me off that I could still hear mumbling.  
I put in earbuds, played some music, grabbed my creator’s kit. Then I pulled out my pillow and blanket and started revising the board deck that I had been working on. It was a mosaic of my favorite horror movies. I completely forgot about the other people in the library as I kinda got into my world of boards. I started biting on my lip but quickly got out a bag of chips to busy my mouth. 

*Ryder’s POV*  
I didn’t like seeing Kahale angry like that. “Guys, will she be okay?” I asked. “I don’t know. She didn’t associate herself with anyone here.” said some blonde guy. I was really worried that she wouldn’t like me after this. I ran my finger through my hair. I looked at the other people around me. “Just go!” Blaire yelled. I smiled sheepishly before walking in the direction that Kahale headed a while ago. I was looking through the bookshelves when I heard an angelic voice singing. 

“And he spoke nine words and now we’re sinking, but I can’t find it in me to want to lie to keep this thing from going down…” 

I followed the voice as it got louder and even more beautiful by the moment. I peeked around the corner of the bookcase with all the spanish books on it.

“Oh no, I think I’m catching feelings and I don’t know if this is empathy I feel. Just hold on. Remember why you said this was the last time..”

I watch Kahale’s smile widen as she hit the high note in the verse. It made me smile as well. It didn’t fade when kahale’s head turned my direction and her eyebrows furrowed. Her beautiful lips formed frown. “Don’t stop singing now. It was beautiful.” I said, hoping she would sing again even though I knew the chances would be slim. “How long have you been stading there?” she asked, completely ignoring what I had said before. “And she spoke nine words.” I said, pretty sure I was saying it correctly.


	5. ahhh the stuff is happening

I went and sat next to her and I saw her body tense up. 

“I’m sorry about the group.” I said quietly. She took her headphones out and I think she looked at me. I saw the corners of her lips quirk up a bit. It made my heart jump in my chest. “W-what you working on?” I asked, sounding like a complete idiot. But I guess, she didn’t think so because she smiled at me. I swear I saw my soul leave my body. 

She gave me a soda out of her bag and pulled out a Bang energy drink for herself. 

“I am working on a deck that contains all my favorite main characters of horror movies.” she said. I looked at the giant tablet thing she had with her. There were characters like Freddy Kruger, Jason Vorhees, Michel Myer, a leprechaun, and a girl from the Truth or Dare movie. There were a lot that I couldn’t identify because I barely watch horror movies. I looked up to her and noticed the sparkle in her eyes as she looked at her artwork. She bit her bottom lip and started smiling, exposing her sharp canine teeth. “Beautiful.” I said. “Thanks, I work really hard on my board decks.” she said. 

If only she that I wasn’t talking about the deck…

*Kahale’s POV*  
It was nice to know that someone appreciated my work. “You wanna watch some YouTube?” I asked him. “Sure.” he responded quietly. I looked over and smiled at him. His eyes switched back and forth from my eyes to my mouth. 

I turned back to my creator’s pad white is solely for personalizing special boards but I got YouTube for the occasional breaks that a have. “Oooo, can we watch Sam and Colby?” he asked me. I nodded and searched for their channel. I had watched all of their videos and I was gonna apologize but he said something before I could. “Wanna watch their forest series finale?” He asked. I nodded and searched for the video. When it came up, I clicked it, propped up the tab on its stand and laid back. “You want some of this blanket?” I asked. He nodded shyly. 

I placed some of it on his legs and he arranged it the way that he wanted to. 

****(this mean a skip in time)

I was focused on the video when I felt a weight on my shoulder. I looked down and the guy was laying on my shoulder. This wouldn’t be the first time someone thought that I was a human pillow. I just let it go. “Can I…” he soft voice trailed off a bit. “Que quieres?” I asked. He looked up slightly and his eyes were wide. “You speak spanish?” He asked. I shrugged and looked back at the screen. “What did you ask me?” I repeated. “Nothing.” He said, trying to blow the subject off. “I don’t like being lied to.” I said. “I said, can I hold you…” 

I looked down at him. I didn’t respond because I was waiting for the laugh that would soon follow, however, I didn’t get that. I got a question that only indicated that he was very serious about what he said, “Is that a no?”. “Oh, you were serious?” I asked. From what I could see, he nodded. I don’t know why I asked when it was obvious that he wasn’t kidding. I felt his body go rigid after I didn’t answer. The tension from crashed into me like a load of bricks hitting a unicorn. “Um...sure?” I responded. He looked at me, “You sure?” He asked. I nodded. He started to move and I looked at him. He looked shyly back at me. “How does one do the process of ‘holding’?” I asked. He laughed at my question and then stood up. He sat behind me and I was in between his legs. 

“What?!” someone yelled. I looked up and saw that short, white chick. I think her name is Blaire. But as soon as I looked up, she ran away like friggin Naruto.

I looked back at the guy and asked a question that I think everyone should ask someone if they are gonna be this close, “What’s your name?” I asked. “I’m Ryder.” He stated. I nodded then put my eyes back on the video. Sam was saying something to Colby and Corey was kinda spaced out. So I was guessing that Jake was holding the camera.

Just then, I felt two arms go around and Ryder placed his chin on my shoulder. I reached one of my arms up and played with his hair. He sighed and continued watching the video. Even though it is more like a movie. “Why do you have on glasses?” he asked. “Because people have a staring problem.” I answered. I could see the gears in his head turning. “People either stare at me when I take them off or assume I wear contacts. Also, people that stare at me don’t know that I looking back at them.” I smirked and turned my head to the side, moving back just enough so that I could see his face in full. I saw curiosity swirling in his eyes as he looked from each of my shade lenses to the other. “Go ahead… If you dare.” I said jokingly. His hands drew slowly towards my face but he stopped as his finger made contact with my shades. I raised an eyebrow. “The metal is cold.” he said, looking down at his finger. I laughed a little and his repsonse weirded me out a little. 

He was just blinking. While I’m pretty sure he was still breathing, all I could really focus on was his breathing. “What?” I asked. “You laughed.” he droned. I rolled my eyes even though I knew that he couldn’t see. “You should do it more.” He said and reached for my glasses again. This time grabbing them and slowly pulling them off my face. I squinted a little from the sudden brightness. When I opened them again, Ryder was looking at me like a child waiting to get a christmas gift. But this quickly changed into a look of amazement. “Yes?” i asked. “That’s so cool.” He said, leaning in closer. I moved back and pointed at the video. “Watch.” I said. I looked back at the video and all I saw was a shrek doll. 

Ryder’s arms tightened around me again and he sighed. “Dragon breath.” I mumbled. He chuckled and I felt it rumble in his chest. 

I didn’t bother putting my glasses back on after that because the world looked a lot brighter.

*Blaire’s pov*

I don’t really understand my feelings to be honest. She kissed me … like my first kiss.

I was in my own my world when matthew sat down. I was in a ball rolled up and he tried to unravel me. He is the only person I trust here so i kinda flopped my entire body on his lap and I felt him laugh. I looked up at him and he saw my sad expression. I quickly rolled back up into a ball.


End file.
